gildorymfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Gildorym utilizes the Heroes plugin allowing both combat classes and Professions. Combat Cl assess The game has Ten starter classes Fighter Barbarian Palidan Cleric Bard Druid Rogue Ranger Mage sorcerer Class Descriptions: Fighter - "The path of the Fighter is chosen by individuals who relish battle and find joy at the heart of any Melee. Specializing in Melee weapons, they are known well for their Martial Prowess and are valued in any fighting force. At the beginning of their career they can utilize up to Iron Weaponry and Chain Armor". Barbarian-From the frozen wastes of the north and the hellish jungels of the south come brave,even reckless,warriors, Civilized people call them barbarians or berserkers and suspect them of mayhem,impiety and atrocities. These fighters have proven their worth to their allies and the bane of their enemies who underestimate them. Paladin - "The Path of the Paladin is often picked by Clerics who choose the way of the sword to deliver their god's teachings and also by Fighters who choose the path of their God over the path of martial Prowess. Paladins exist both Good and Evil, it all depends on the Diety they choose. Their task remains the same, to deliver the Teachings of their Diety, with the sword and blessings, for good or for worse. Use up to Iron armor and weaponry." Cleric - "The path of the Cleric is taken by those who want to declare themselves ardent followers of a Diety. They can cast Blessings to heal and aid allies, as well as to inflict their gods anger upon another. Sporting Iron armor and basic weaponry, they favor protection, aiming to stay alive to do their Diety's bidding." Bard- Bards wander the land practing their skills in music dance and their hand at their unuiqe form of magic. For a bards magic comes form the heart and the heart itself singing to buff his allies and put his enemies asleep with there songs of legend. Druid - "Druids are men or women of the Wilds. Respecting nature and understanding its Wisdom. That through millions of years, it has come to a balance which maintains all life. They are often Neutral, understanding that evils must exist to stop overgrowth and to maintain moralitys. They are rare to step into any fights of "good vs evil", interested only in maintaining the balance. Druids are often aligned to Dietys of nature, giving them the benefit of natural spells. They can either be staunch protectors, attacking any violators into their woods. Or friendly wardens, remaining watchful, but tolerant of mistakes. Use Leather armor and up to Stone weaponry." Ranger - "Rangers are men of the Wild. Experts in the Bow and sporting light armor to stay light for the long roads. They choose to utilize their skills to protect the wilds. Rangers always serve Dieties who serve similar interests, and with often the gods bestow their own Blessings. Utilize Bows & Leather." Mage - "Simple practitioners of magic. Originating from many sources, Whether be it from natural magical ability or studied ability. Mages are individuals who show a capability for manipulating magical energy. They are rare to practise with a sword and lack the strength to wear armor." Rogue - "The Path of the Rogue is chosen by individuals who value nimbleness of foot, the value of a small blades ability to target critical places and eventually how well shadows can hide ones body. At the beginning of their career they can utilize up to Leather Armor and Stone weaponry." Sorcerer- Having a very innate ability to thier arts unlike their mage like brethren they seem at home in their magical arts and the ways of the unseen often progressing far faster than their mage brethren often a liability in battle as they tend to fling spells to overwhelm an opponent with shear force at the expense of the part's needs.